A New Life Part I : Home
by V'Kotik
Summary: An adult themed rewrite of Season 4
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

The idea of an adult themed Enterprise story has been at the back of my mind for a long time and I actually started one, but I retracted it as I thought it didn't develop at the pace and in the direction I had in mind. The series "A New Life" is a second attempt to get it right. It's an adult themed rewrite of Season four and we start with "Home" - I'll just ignore the ridiculous Space-Nazi junk.

To make sure that everyone knows what this is about – it's **fiction **in the double sense of the word. While this story roughly follows the events of season four, they will happen in a different fashion and characters can and probably will be different from what they've been shown like on screen. It's basically just a little toy of mine, departing from my usual TnT tender. So if you don't like it, don't read it (*cough* Oscar *cough*)


	2. Conversations In Decon

**Conversations In Decon  
**(Home – Part I)

_Enterprise_ hung in open space, moored in space dock, waiting to be taken over by the repair crews in three days time. Now that all crew was off the ship, it became even more obvious how battered she was. There was barely a bulkhead that didn't have any scorch marks and the hull was just a series of holes and breaches. It would take weeks to repair the damage. But that was merely metal damage. No amount of repair work could bring back the twenty-seven poor souls, who didn't make it back. No welding equipment could seal the rift that had opened between him and his family.

His parents were still in a psychiatric sanatorium. Heavily traumatized and drugged even heavier, they hadn't really recognized him. They had just sat side by side staring into the vast distance – mute and apathetic. The doctor had told him that it would take weeks if not months before they could even start to heal. The visit to his brother Jay in Dublin didn't go much better. He had been polite, but distant. It wasn't hard to see that he blamed his older brother for not being there of their parents.

_Never mind that we were busy trying to stop the damn Xindi from finishing the job, _Trip thought bitterly.

But his troubles didn't end there. His love life, if one could call it that, was even more in tatters than the ship. His relationship, or whatever it was, with T'Pol simply went nowhere. She had jumped his bones to claim her stake before Amanda could and since then she had held him at arms length, pushing him away if he dared come too close. Then in the last days she had started edging closer to him again. Revealing her age, even if it was accidental, might be a big step for a Vulcan, but for his human self, the whole thing was still going nowhere. Ever since that night she hadn't offered a single kiss or hug or any other sign of interest.

That was before she dropped the bomb on him, of course. Suddenly she wanted him to come to Vulcan with her to stay in her mother's house. But she planned to introduce him as 'a colleague' – no way he was going to gatecrash her mother's house before she had even acknowledged any interest in a relationship. Her last comment on the matter was still the incessant blather about how it had been an error to 'explore' human sexuality with him. And besides, going to Vulcan would mean leaving Hoshi behind – the only one, who had kept him sane during that ridiculous dancing around each other with T'Pol.

God knows on how many evenings he had sat in her quarters endlessly talking and complaining about T'Pol's antics, but even Hoshi could not make sense of some of T'Pol's antics some times, even though he suspected she had more insight into the mind of the resident Vulcans than most others. He knew that they met in her quarters regularly since the early second year of their mission.

His heated argument with T'Pol, that ended in her calling him Trip for the first time was also fueled by his brain-wracking worry about Hoshi, who had been abducted by the Reptilians and as soon as she was back on the ship, Jon took her on a suicide mission that he didn't come back from. When he held Hoshi in his arms after her return to the ship, he had barely held together. What he had really wanted was bawling unashamedly in joy and relief.

Asking them to move to Denobula with him could be an option. He snorted in grim amusement. They'd be the smallest family on the planet, but at least nobody was going to question or judge a man living with two females. They'd probably just wonder where the third one was. But there was the little detail of how to break the news to them. T'Pol couldn't even decide to launch into a relationship with him alone. The thought that she'd accept that he loved Hoshi, too was probably completely preposterous. If anything, he should probably get used to the thought that he'll lose both.

Meanwhile sickbay came into sight. With Hoshi, Phlox and himself as the only people on the ship, he thought Hoshi would like some company. Being laid up having to listen to the incessant happy chatter of Phlox was trying at the best of times. Since Hoshi was still recovering, today was probably not the best day to talk about this, he procrastinated.

When he entered sickbay he saw Phlox don a jacket.

"You going somewhere, doc?"

"To the surface of course," the Denobulan answered with one of the impossibly bright smiles of his. "Aren't you supposed to be off the ship, Commander?"

"Had to get a few things I forgot," Trip lied, hoping that the doctor would not report to the captain that the chief engineer had sneaked back on board for want of a better place to stay.

"If you are here, maybe you can spare a few minutes to keep Ensign Sato company, hm?" the doctor asked.

"Well, that's what I came for, actually. She must be bored out of her mind by now. Where is she anyway?" he asked, seeing that all biobeds were empty.

"She is in the decon chamber," Phlox explained and looked at one of his monitors. "She needs another ninety minutes of radiation treatment. Since you've repaired the chamber often enough I think you know how to let yourself in and out. The radiation is harmless to anything but Reptilian nanoviruses. Do you think you could spare the time to stay until the end of the decon cycle?"

"No problem doc, I've got nothing planned," Trip said, trying to make it not too obvious that he had no plans to even leave the ship.

"That would be a big help, Commander and it would allow me to extend my – what did Lieutenant Reed call it? - a yes, my 'pub crawl' with him and Ensign Maywheather. I will need to stay away from any alcoholic beverages of course."

"Have fun, doc," Trip said with a laugh, imagining a wasted Malcolm dragging Phlox from one water hole to the next. "Need me to operate the transporter controls?"

"That will not be necessary, Commander. Lieutenant Hess tells me that everything is programmed for an autonomous transport. "

"Was only an offer," Trip said with shrug. "Anything else I need to know?"

"Once the cycle is complete, please make sure Ensign Sato gets home to her quarters safely," Phlox instructed. "Please call me when you have done so."

"Will do, doc. Have fun down there," Trip said with a smile and watched the Denobulan leave.

=/\=

Trip saw Hoshi's face light up with a bright smile when he entered, but he stopped dead in his tracks.

"You're naked, Hoshi," he stammered, not quite sure what to make of the situation.

"Oh, you noticed?" Hoshi asked pertly and giggled. He gasped when she struck a suggestive pose as if she was to have a nude photo taken. "Do you like what you see?"

Given the obvious invitation, he checked out her slender body. She had obviously lost some weight and was a bit on the skinny side as a result. Her butt was small and firm, as were her breasts. The short stubble covering her love triangle was a sign that she normally kept the area shaved, if it wasn't for the fact that her 'hosts' did have only nanoviruses, but no lady shavers on stock.

"You're beautiful, Ensign," he stuttered, using her rank in his confusion. Her silvery laughter shook him out of his baffled haze.

"And you are entirely overdressed, Commander," she answered in kind.

"What part of you needs decontamination exactly," he asked while zipping his uniform open. "I cannot remember a single time that Phlox had someone strip down to nothing for decon."

"He didn't ask me to, either," she explained with a giggle and he could see a slight blush creep up her cheeks. "I just like being naked."

Trip chuckled. Who would have thought? His shy little Hoshi was a closet nudist. "That explains why you always keep your quarters so warm," he noted, pulling the blue undershirt over his head.

He came to stand next to the bench she was lying on in his blue Starfleet underpants. Hoshi had sat up and he could see her gaze roam up and down his body. She made a motion as if she pushed down the panties she wasn't wearing.

He took a step back and crossed his arms over his chest. He sent her a lopsided grin.

"You want me to get naked, too?" he asked. It was a rhetorical question, of course.

"Yes, I want to see you naked," Hoshi said with the smile he found so enchanting. He saw how she playfully rolled her eyes.

"You've heard the rumors, haven't you?" he asked, smiling back at her.

She nodded, playing shy.

He traced the inside of his cheek with the tip of his tongue. It wasn't really surprising that this particular rumor had reached her. Ever since Anna had walked in on him while he was taking a shower in Engineering, news had spread fast among the female crew that the chief engineer, one of the most coveted catches on the ship to begin with, was 'well endowed'. He was sure that if the rumor mill was working anything like it usually did, most women on the ship believed by now, he'd give a horse an inferiority complex.

Two could play this game, however.

"So you dare me to strip down for you," he said with a challenging grin. "I might think about it, if I get to shave you, when I've gotten you back to your quarters."

He fought a laugh when she blushed a lovely shade of purple.

"Ok, deal," she giggled after a while. "Now down with it."

With a grin he pushed down his underpants and threw them over his shoulder.

"Holy shit," Hoshi squealed and he chuckled, seeing her amazed stare at his organ.

"Just short of nine inches when fully operational, if you need to know," he said in mock-exasperation as she continued to ogle his meat. He could feel some blood rushing south as Hoshi's obvious fascination with his sizable appendage started to arouse him.

"I don't think the word short and that behemoth belong in the same sentence," she stammered.

"What is it about the female obsession with size?" he asked, rolling his eyes. "Don't they say: 'It's not the size of the boat, but the motion of the ocean'?"

"True," she said absentminded. "But you can try as hard as you like, it takes a long time to get to England in a row boat."

Trip doubled over, laughing and when she was shaken out of her awe, she started giggling, too.

"Come over here, Fury, have a seat," she said and patted the bench next to her.

"So now that we've gawked at each other," he said. "How are you doing, Hoshi?"

"I'm getting better. I've still got nightmares, but Phlox says they'll go away, once the last nanoviruses are gone. The count is already low enough to be out of the woods."

"Glad to hear it," he said. "We were really worried about you, but I must say you surprised the lot of us. You're a lot stronger than you seem."

"I'm a lot that I don't seem like," she said with a giggle.

"Like a closet nudist," he said with a grin. "Who would have thought? The shy little wall flower."

Hoshi snorted. "That shy little wall flower came aboard on a two-year probation."

Trip looked at her with amazement. There was definitely a story in there. "You can't stop there," he demanded.

"In my second month at STC I had a difference of opinion with the Company Commander. I broke his arm."

Trip's eyes went wide. "Can I ask why?"

"Poker."

"You broke his arm playing cards? How did you do that?"

"He tried to shut down a game I was running for some of the recruits and a couple of the training staff."

This was getting better and better. "Hold on," Trip said with a surprised laugh. "You ran a floating poker game at STC?"

"The way the regulations are worded, gambling was an honor violation only if it took place during duty hours. So I ran the game on weekends. One night my C.C. showed up, tried to sweep all the chips off the table. And I, well, I have a black belt in Aikido. I think he was just upset that I hadn't invited him to play."

Trip shook his head in amazement. Then he noticed that gleam of mirth in her eyes.

"Out with it, Hoshi," he demanded chuckling. "That's not the whole story, is it."

"It's the official version," she giggled. "The reality is, the skunk tried to grope my butt while I was doing a striptease and I kicked the shit out of him."

Trip doubled over in laughter. "You got to be kidding me!"

Hoshi shook her head, smiling. "No kidding."


	3. Love Me Tender

**Love Me Tender  
**(Home – Part II)

Hoshi's heart melted and ached at the same time, seeing him laugh and seemingly unable to stop. If only he knew what she was about to confess. She tried to save the image of his joy for her memory as she wasn't sure he would ever talk to her again after she had told him the truth. But he deserved to know it. She watched him while he wound down from his fit of laughter. If there was anything positive about this situation, it was the fact that she got the unexpected chance to talk to him alone.

"You are something else, honey," he said, eyes moist with mirth.

_Do you have to make this so hard on me, love? _she thought, when she heard his appellation. _Get it over with, girl, _she demanded of herself mentally.

"Why didn't you go to Vulcan with T'Pol?" she asked softly, out of the blue and she could see him go tense.

"I can't, Hoshi," he admitted, suddenly much more serious. "She doesn't even acknowledge any interest in a relationship. She wanted to introduce me as a 'colleague'. That's not how things work. She can't play this 'come here, go away, come here, go away' game for half a year and then just drop the 'meet my mom' bomb on me. Half a year ago she jumped my bones and ever since then I wasn't even worthy of a kiss."

"She's confused," Hoshi said, taking a deep breath. The moment of truth was approaching fast – frighteningly fast.

"You don't say," he said and she could hear his biting sarcasm. "I'd say she doesn't know what she wants."

"She does know what she wants, but she knows she probably can't have it."

"What do you mean?" he asked and the mixture of hope and despair in his eyes made her heart ache.

"Trip," she swallowed hard and took another deep breath. "You aren't the only one she has taken to her bed."

It was out! She could clearly see that he was struggling, hands balled into fists.

"Who?" she heard him ask barely containing his anger. "Malcolm? The Captain? You know who, don't you?"

"Me, Trip; she took me to her bed," she admitted. To her utter shock he started laughing. It was not a hearty belly laugh, like before. It sounded more like the nervous laugh after pulling through a frightful situation. She had expected him to blow up in a blinding rage, but there he was, laughing nervously. Her own heartbeat was just short of a painful palpitation.

"So she wanted to try a bit of woman-on-woman action," he said with a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "What's the problem. If anything I'm happy it was you and not one of the more gossipy women on the ship. Looks like that exploration blather wasn't so far fetched after all."

"You don't understand, Trip," she said barely above a whisper. "If you asked her about it, she would dismiss it as an experiment. But the truth is, she loves both of us and now she doesn't know what to do."

He showed no visible reaction to her revelation.

She couldn't quite make sense of the situation. She had just admitted to him that the woman he loved did love not only him but also someone else and he had gone silent. Some errant tears where running silently down his cheeks.

"Do you love her, too?" he asked with a sudden calm that frightened her. Was he short of blowing up?

"Yes, Trip, I love her." she admitted, looking down at the floor.

"And what about me?" he asked, still threateningly calm. "Could you live with the knowledge that T'Pol takes me to bed, too?"

_Fuck it, may just as well get it all off my chest, _she swore in her mind.

"Trip, we're sitting next to each other, stark naked. Every fiber in my body screams that I want to be with you when she takes you to bed," she said softly. "I love you just as much as I love T'Pol."

There it was out. The anxiety of how he would react threatened to render her unable to breathe. Her heart was pounding so hart she could feel a light pain in her ears with every beat. He didn't show any reaction. He just sat there, looking at his feet, saying nothing.

"How'd you guys feel about settling on Denobula?" he asked softly after what felt like an eternity.

Her whole body started to shake when she realized what his question was meant to say. She could barely hold on to the bench as a massive wave of joy hit her like a ton of bricks. With a screeching wail she threw herself in his arms and let loose.

=/\=

"Oh my god, Oh my god," Hoshi wailed in his arms. Heavy sobs rocked her fragile body. "Tell me you don't just say that!"

He gently stroked her hair. "Hoshi, darlin', I spent the better part of last night wading through the database, trying to find a place were people might accept a polyamorous inter-species relationship. I was wracking my brain how to let you and T'Pol know that I've fallen hard for both of you. Heck and here we are, all three having the same 'problem'. I was too afraid to tell anyone of you, because I was scared witless that I'd loose both of you."

He chuckled and shook his head at this turn of events.

"Hold me, love, please hold me," Hoshi pleaded and put her head in his lap.

He gently stroked her long tousled hair and soon the sobs subsided and she fell asleep in his lap.

=/\=

"Sssh," he hissed softly when Hoshi woke up with a start. The loud beep announced the end of the decontamination cycle. He gently caressed her shoulder and got lost in her dark eyes. She had turned onto to her back and looked up at him with that blindingly beautiful smile.

"Tell me this isn't just a dream," she whispered.

"If it is, it's the best one I've ever had," he said and gently cupped one of her breasts. "God, you're beautiful, darlin'."

"Don't stop," she pleaded as he gently caressed the little hill in his palm.

"Have to, sorry," he said and helped her sit up. "I promised Phlox to escort you home once the cycle is finished. He didn't say I couldn't stay with you after I've done 'at."

She giggled in delight.

"Anyways," he said, adopting a mock-official tone. "I seem to remember that one young, insolent and impossibly pretty Ensign dared me to get naked. Since she claims to like being naked, I dare her going home just as we are."

He laughed when he saw Hoshi's stunned look. He could tell she had to think about it, but then she flashed him that beautiful smile again. "What do I get in return if I do it?"

"You choose," he said.

He could tell she didn't need much time to think. "Make love to me, Trip. I want you to make slow, gentle love to me all night.."

His grin turned into a scowl.

"Hoshi, I'd love nothing more than that. But look at yourself. I'll have to be careful not to split you in half at your normal weight. At the moment I could whistle the Ave Maria through your rib cage. Don't know how long's it been for you, but I've gone for half a year now. A couple of days more until you're fully recovered shouldn't be so hard."

She sauntered up to him. "I don't want to wait anymore. I've been dreaming of having you in my bed for a long time. I know you'll be gentle, love. First you shave me and then you take me, gently and slowly. We have all the time in the world."

"Stop it," he whispered and kissed her. "If you keep sweet-talking me like that, the treacherous organ is going to knock down a bulk head. Deal, we'll try, but I'll stop at the first sign of pain, got me?"

"Come on," she said, shoving their clothes into his arms and they walked out of decon, stark naked.

=/\=

_I could have throttled Maxwell, _Jon thought as he hoisted up his climbing equipment. _He just let that pointy-eared bastard accuse me of murdering a ship-load of Vulcans and blames me for blowing a gasket! 'You need a vacation' my ass. What I need is a commanding officer, who doesn't take the Vulcan's side and a place to stay where nobody is calling me a damn hero every five minutes. Hell three days in the mountains will do me some good. Nobody, who's going to fawn over me._

His anger drove him to walk faster.

He stopped and squinted his eyes, rubbing them. Then he shook his head a few times, just for good measure. Nope – still there. He shook his head again. Nope. It wasn't a hallucination. There in the corridor were really his communications officer and the chief engineer coming his way – hand in hand, naked as jaybirds and giggling like school children.

"Hi Captain."

"Cheers Cap'n"

When he could finally comprehend what he had just seen, they had already disappeared around the corner of the next T-junction.

He dropped his backpack and sunk to his knees, his mouth gaping open in disbelief.

And then he doubled over, unable to stop laughing.

=/\=

They reeled into Hoshi's quarters, laughing hysterically.

"We are so in trouble," Trip cackled holding his side.

"Technically we're off-duty," Hoshi added between laughs.

They kissed hungrily for several minutes, their hands roaming over each other's bodies. When they broke off their tongue-wrestling match, he sorted through their clothing to find the pocket with his communicator.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Hoshi eagerly collecting the necessary tools to have her private parts cleaned of any stubble. He flipped the communicator open.

"Tucker to Phlox."

"Phlox here," came the reply after a few moments.

"I've delivered your patient home safely and she looks quite lively, I might add."

"Excellent Commander, feel free to contact me if there are any problems."

"I doubt there will be," Trip said with a grin when he saw Hoshi lie down across the bunk with her legs spread wide. "Um,..., the Captain hasn't contacted you, has he?"

"No, Commander, why?"

"Just a thought Phlox, just a thought. Enjoy your evening."

"Likewise, Commander."

Trip couldn't see it, but he just knew that Phlox was wearing that shit-eating grin of his right now. He knew a suggestive undertone when he heard it.

"Right, darlin'," he said with a lusty grin, rubbing his palms together. "Now we're gonna make that sweet pussy o' yours really smooth."

After washing his hands he returned to her room, where Hoshi was still lying across the bunk on her back, her legs spread wide and hanging over the edge of it. She had a blindfold tied around her head."

"Something I need to know?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Doing it with a blindfold makes me horny like the neighbors cat," Hoshi admitted with a giggle.

"Ask me," he said and slapped his erect organ lightly on her left knee.

"Oooh," Hoshi cooed.

He grabbed the can and sprayed a little hill of cream onto the center of her love triangle. With gentle movements of his right hand he spread it over the stubble covered area. He dunked the lady shaver into the bowl of water and gently started scraping the hair off her sensitive parts.

"God, yes love, make me nice and clean again," she sighed.

"That's the plan, honey," he replied and cleaned the shaver in the water. More and more of her sensitive area was unearthed from beneath the foam and he realized he had entered a race. Hoshi was getting wet – really wet – and her gushing juices were washing the foam off.

"Hoshi, darlin'," he said in amazement. "You're gushing like a fire hose!"

"God I'm so horny," she begged. "Hurry up sweetie, I need you in me."

A few more scrapes and Hoshi's privates were as smooth as a baby's ass. He let his hand check the result of his handiwork while wiping off the remains of the foam. Hoshi meanwhile kept moaning and groaning. He slowly licked the length of her opening, eliciting a loud squeal when he flicked her pleasure knob with his tongue.

He stood up and put the shaving utensils on her desk. Looking back he saw a whimpering, blindfolded Hoshi laying down on her back, waiting to collect her prize for streaking the Captain. He grinned as he went back to the bed.

He gently rolled her on her side. Since she was still so fragile, yet determined to take him, he decided that a position that didn't require him to lie on top of her was the better option. He lay down behind her and ran the head of his tool along the length of her labia until he found the entrance and very slowly he started to push in.

"Oh my god, yes!" Hoshi whimpered and he reached around her body, cupping her left breast.

"You ok, sweetie?" he asked as he ventured ahead into her tight opening.

"You're so big," she groaned raising her leg as his tool spread her wide. "Push in more, sweetie, push, push."

He slung his arm around her raised leg to help her hold it up. A few more gentle pushes and he was completely buried inside her tight opening.

"You've taken it all, darlin'. You're amazing," he whispered.

"My womb says thanks," she groaned and giggled at the same time. "Make love to me sweetie. Take me gently."

Kissing her shoulder blades and kneading her breast, he started to move, slowly and steadily.


	4. Hot Danger

**Startling Discoveries  
**(Home – Part III)

"_This is not the way to my mother's house,_" T'Pol noted evenly, but she could see that the driver did not show much of a reaction. "_Stop the vehicle immediately._"

"_All will be explained __in due time__, T'Pol-kan," _the driver said calmly without looking back and T'Pol finally recognized the voice. Not too many of her clansmen were still referring to her by this diminutive. She was sixty-five years of age, after all. Her driver was none other than _krei_ Solan, Professor of Engineering at the Vulcan Academy of Science. The situation was still confusing, but the presence of a trusted clansman was at least reassuring. No clansman would ever bring harm to her.

The vehicle came to a stop in front of a remote dwelling and with the trained eye of a former operative T'Pol noticed two young clansmen well camouflaged among the atrium's rich vegetation. They were carrying lirpa's. Her old instincts kicked in and all her senses were on full alert. This situation was not normal.

"_Go inside, T'Pol-kan_," Solan instructed. "_Your mother awaits you. You are safe here. __I will wait nearby._"

Wordlessly she exited the vehicle, her duffel bag hanging loose over her shoulder, ready to be used as a defensive device to swing at any potential attacker. Carefully she ventured across the atrium toward the opened entrance of the residence. When she had reached it she carefully pressed her back against the wall, ready to pounce at anyone, who would dare to attack.

With her instincts in overdrive she reflexively yanked up the duffel to protect her abdomen, when an unexpected, but familiar voice addressed her.

"_You can come in daughter, there is no danger here._"

Putting the duffel back over her shoulder, she entered the house.

"It is agreeable to see you, daughter," T'Les said in accent-free Standard English. "It is unfortunate that the conditions under which we meet are fairly disagreeable."

=/\=

Hoshi stepped out of the shower, warm water still dripping off her body. She looked in the mirror then down at her body and sighed. Trip was right, she really was skinny and to her chagrin the loss of the little body fat she possessed to begin with had rendered her breasts even smaller than they were already. She didn't think that Trip understood how much it had helped her that he had spent a lot of time caressing her almost flat chest. His fascination with her bust, which looked like mere pimples in comparison to T'Pol's 'equipment' at the moment, had slowly eradicated her self-consciousness about its perceived inadequacy.

"They're perfectly fine, darlin'," she heard him say from the adjacent room. "You just need to get some meat back on your bones. Now towel off and let me stare a bit more at them, ok?"

Hoshi stood in the bathroom, her mouth gaping open in shock. How could he know? Quickly drying herself, she went back to the living room.

"How did you know?"

"I knew you'd think about them first time you run past a mirror. I had some sort of premonition and you were talking about them in your sleep, too."

"Do you really think they'll get bigger again?" she asked unsure of herself.

Bless his heart. Her sweetheart walked over and twirled his tongue around her nipple a couple of times. "Darlin', even if they stay like that. I love **you** and not your tits – well them too, but you get my meaning. And besides, they are still nice and firm. I like small tits. Not that T'Pol's are bad and they're probably good for a hell of a _paizuri, _but yours are perfectly fine."

"You know Japanese?"

"Only the really interesting words," he said with a chuckle.

"I see you are still admiring my toy box," Hoshi said with a giggle when she saw that her 'special drawer' was still open. She had asked him to put the shaving tools and the blindfold into it and he was obviously interested in some of its more exotic contents.

"Toys?" she heard him say with an amused snort. "I thought you've got a second job as a torturer."

Not unsurprisingly, the first thing he took out was 'Big Rick', her and T'Pol's favorite toy – a double sided strap-on dildo. It consisted of 4-strap harness with a synthetic, life-like member on either side. The 'inboard' device was inserted into the user's vagina. The devices party piece was that either side could be used 'inboard' or 'outboard', depending on size preference.

"I see that you weren't quite as unprepared for my size as I had thought," he said dryly, causing her to giggle. He was holding up the bigger one of the two attached pleasure toys, which was only slightly smaller than his natural equipment. "Are you trying to tell me you used that monster on T'Pol?"

"Well, T'Pol used it on me, mostly," she giggled, amused by his open-mouthed look of astonishment. "But, trust me, T'Pol is a lot more adventurous than you think."

"I take it, you've been taken to bed more than once then?" he said and she could hear the slightly hurt undertone.

"Don't be hurt, sweetie," she said and kissed him gently. "It was a stupid thing to say to you, but T'Pol wasn't lying when she said she wanted to explore human sexuality. After her snafu telling you you were a lab rat, she didn't want to hurt you further, so she asked me to show her the ropes."

"Oh, yeah, not touching me for half a year really didn't hurt me," he said sarcastically.

"You know her," Hoshi pleaded. "She's stubborn as a mule at saddle time. She was hell-bent on becoming adept at human mating before she took you to bed again. She knew that your first time was not exactly a spectacle."

"It was a bit on the bland side," Trip admitted. "But she doesn't need to become Mata Hari. I don't love her for her sex techniques. If your toy collection is anything to go by, I'll have a hard enough time trying to keep up with you."

Hoshi giggled. "Just wait until she's back. You better be in peak condition that day."

"Ok, enough sex talk," he decreed, putting 'Big Rick' back into the drawer, closing it. "Like it or not, you'll need to wear some clothes for a while, because we'll go down to the surface to plunder the nearest restaurant. You need to get some meat back on your ribs."

"And maybe some body fat," she giggled, pointing at her breasts.

=/\=

T'Pol was sitting in the main living room of the unknown residence, across from her mother. She sipped the juice her mother had offered her.

"Mother, what is the purpose of this subterfuge? You have not informed me that you have relocated. And why are we conversing in Standard."

"This is not my residence. It belongs to a distant relative. The need for subterfuge will become apparent shortly. First let me know how your life developed."

"I am reasonably well, mother. There are several personal matters that cause me problems, but looking at our current circumstances they appear rather minor. Why are we here?"

"There has been … a development that makes us a target for the High Command. I had sent a communication to Starfleet advising you not to come, but obviously my message did not reach you in time."

"Mother, you need to be more specific," T'Pol demanded, slightly impatient. "Why are you a target and who is 'us'?"

She saw her mother disappear into an adjacent room and after a while she came back in company of a young female.

"This is T'Jira," her mother announced. "She, who is my beloved. She is also the reason why we converse in human Standard. She needs practical experience with the language, because there is reason to believe that we will need the ability to converse in the human language soon."

T'Pol reflexively exchanged a nod with the young female and concentrated on the unexpected arrival. She was young – likely a decade younger than herself. While a vast difference in age between mates was not unheard of on Vulcan, it was not a frequent occurrence either. T'Jira's physique appeared close to that of Hoshi – including the long black hair – but there was a striking difference. T'Jira possessed almost excessively sized mammary features. She was aesthetically most pleasing.

"To speak the truth, I had expected an averse reaction to the news," she heard her mother say after a while.

"Your union might not be as unique as you think," T'Pol admitted, looking at her feet. "I too have developed an intimate affection for another female... and a male. I had hoped to find the time and counsel here to decide a suitable course of action."

"Taking two mates would indeed be fairly unusual," T'Les explained. "But it might interest you daughter that it is indeed not unheard of."

T'Pol looked up, asking her mother for clarification without using words.

"Ever since I realized that I was attracted to the females of our species rather than the males, I began researching the issue of non-conventional life-styles in a clandestine manner," T'Les explained. "There are several types of unconventional unions, including rare cases of three or more mates."

"Would such a research not be dangerous?" T'Pol asked. "The High Command has not been known for their tolerance in recent years."

"Now you know why we meet under these circumstances," T'Les explained. "The High Command has indeed found out. I was not aware that they had me under surveillance for several years already. So great has their paranoia become that they considered me suspicious because twenty years after your father's death I had not officially taken a new mate. For obvious reasons I could of course not correct their misconception."

"Then we must find a way to get you off the planet," T'Pol said and shot up from her seat. "I have seen in recent years what the High Command is capable of. You are in grave danger."

"We know," T'Jira spoke up for the first time, in heavily accented English. "But our place is here. It is not us—it is our society, which is in danger."

T'Pol shot them a questioning glance.

"The High Command is planning something," her mother explained. "And it involves the humans. The authorities have begun to isolate the human Embassy. In recent weeks we have faced increasing difficulties to contact human colleagues. Return to your human crewmates at once. We have taken precautions for our own safety."

"You are going into hiding," T'Pol stated.

"Yes. When the time comes, we shall let you know where to find us. Now go child."

"I have been here a mere hour, mother."

"And that is an hour too long," T'Les replied and handed her a data chip. "Solan awaits you. Go to these coordinates. It is a rare location where transmissions cannot be monitored. Contact your Starfleet and return to them."

"Stay safe mother, and you T'Jira," T'Pol said, hoisting up her bag.

"Stay safe," they answered and T'Pol hurriedly left the house

=/\=

"I'm so full," Hoshi complained when they walked into her quarters. "I had planned to ravish you on the spot as soon as we're back, but I'm too full to move. I need a nap."

"Take a nap, darlin'," he said, gently kissing her neck. "I was serious when I said that we better wait till you've regained your strength."

"And I was serious when I said, I like to be naked. Now peel me out of this dress, please."

"Happy to oblige ma'am," he said with a chuckle and started to open the zip on the back of her dress. With not much Hoshi in it to obstruct gravity the light garment fell to the ground. With a swift movement he hooked his thumbs behind her panties' waistband and pushed them down too. He hoisted her up, kissed her on the mouth and both nipples before carrying her to the bunk. He put her down gently and tucked her in. He carefully hid his shock about how light she was.

The short night and the full belly made her drift off swiftly into Morpheus' arms.

=/\=

"This doesn't make sense," the tactical officer reported. "Why does a Vulcan ship attack another Vulcan ship. And why would they attack a ship with a Starfleet officer on board?"

"I'm sure she will be able to explain it, but first we need to get her out of there," the captain replied, holding on to his chair as the ship was shuddering under the strain of being pushed to maximum velocity."

"It's a D'Kyr class vessel. They are no match for our weapons, but that pitiful runabout they are shooting on won't hold on for long."

"Remember our orders. We are to rescue the two people from the runabout and only engage the Vulcans until we can retreat safely. Are they still on rendezvous course?"

"Yes," the tactical officer acknowledged. "But it will be close. We have mere seconds to get them out."

"Will they be out of Vulcan space when we meet them?"

"About one tenth of a light year."

"Make the matter transporter ready. As soon as we are in range, get them out and reverse course."

"As you wish, Captain."

=/\=

T'Pol scrambled to her feet. Having been beamed out from her co-pilot seat, she had landed on her backside as soon as she had materialized. Once she had stood up, she froze.

Her rescuer stood next to the officer, who had operated the transporter controls. He wore a satisfied smile.

"Welcome aboard the _Kumari_, Commander."


	5. Menage a Trois

**Menage a Trois  
**(Home – Part IV)

"Is there a reason why your own people shoot at you?" Shran asked.

"I am gratified for your assistance and I am quite willing to provide any explanation I have. Perhaps if you could spare a glass of Andorian Ale in the evening," she said boldly. "As my human crew mates say, after the last few hours, I could use 'a stiff drink'."

"Why wait for the evening?" Shran said with an appreciative laugh. Maybe it was due to her time among humans or her personality. He really started to respect this Vulcan more and more, every time they met.

"I would first like to request some help from your medical department. My companion was injured during the attack."

Shran gave a signal and the door to the transporter room opened. He had to fight laughing out loud when he saw the Vulcan freeze again. The Denobulan doctor from the human ship walked into the room and started caring for her injured companion after greeting her quite enthusiastically.

"I will explain," Shran said. "Follow me, Commander."

=/\=

Trip woke up with his head on Hoshi's desk. Reading repair lists and damage reports while Hoshi took a mid-day nap had soon tired him and he had dozed off. She was however no longer taking a nap, because his uniform was zipped open and she was kneeling under the desk with his rock-hard member in her mouth.

"Hi vere fwieetie," she mumbled and continued swallowing as much of his meat as she could fit.

He put his hands behind his back and closed his eyes, savoring the unbelievably feeling of her soft lips sliding up and down on his shaft. Her tongue work was a piece of art. It felt as if his whole body was vibrating, when she started to hum contently.

"God, Hoshi you're good at this," he groaned as his mind began to blur.

She responded by releasing him from her throat and started to lick along the full length of his tool's underside, agonizingly slowly. He whimpered in pleasure.

"Just tell me when you're close, love. I need all the calories I can get."

Trip laughed softly. "If you're keeping that up, I'll be close very soon, darlin'."

"That's the plan, sweetie," she cooed and swallowed his meat again.

He indeed did not last long. A mere 5 minutes later his body started to shiver and with groaned 'My god, Hoshi!' he discharged his payload into her throat.

=/\=

Shran raised an appreciative eyebrow when the Vulcan downed the first glass in one go.

"I was not aware that Andorians have developed transporter technology," she noted.

"We haven't," he answered, surprised that she didn't even make a face. "Mine is the only ship that has one. Courtesy of our pink-skin friends as a gesture of gratitude for my part in stopping the Xindi weapon."

"I suppose this is why you were still in the area?" she asked and he refilled her glass.

"We stayed for two days. You never know with Archer. He always finds ways to get himself into trouble," he quipped, raising his glass. When he had downed his second ale, her glass was empty again, too. _Drinking like a true warrior, _he thought.

"You probably expect an explanation for the situation you found us in?" she stated dryly. He nodded.

"Another ale might help refresh my memory," she said and held out her glass.

Shran laughed out loud and refilled the glass. "You have obviously been researching Andorian drinking customs."

"I was fleeing the planet," she explained deadpan after downing another glass. He could see that the beverage started affecting her. "The High Command has tried to get hold of me for quite some time. I helped exposing the listening post at P'Jem and I embarrassed them when I came back from the Expanse, proving that they could have helped Earth had they tried. They... they don't like me."

Shran grinned. With a bit of ale, Vulcans even had a sense of humor. He gave her and himself another refill.

"May I ask... how it was that you came to our aid?" she asked and he could hear that her speech became increasingly slurred, yet she chugged down the next glass like a true warrior. After four glasses, some Andorians would have been on the ground already.

"Since your only warp 5 ship is in space dock. Starfleet contacted us. That's three times now they owe me. If I may ask: If you knew that your High Command was after you, why did you travel to Vulcan at all?"

He refilled both glasses again and they downed them. It wasn't hard to notice that she was quite inebriated by now.

"_Wanted Trip to meet my mother,_" she prattled, switching to Andorian, slurred, but undoubtedly fairly fluent Andorian. It reminded him that he was dealing with a former operative.

"_He is not with you,_" he stated the obvious.

"_He... declined to come, … because I'm a fool," _she said.

Shran looked at her expectantly. Her hand shot out with the glass in it. "_Fffffor the memory,_" she prattled. He refilled, only her glass this time.

"_I fell... fell for him and a female," _she struggled after downing another glass and Shran started to wonder how much ale this slender Vulcan could take. They were deep into their second bottle. "_She knows, but him... I never told. I'm afffraid he doesn't want me anymore."_

Shran was about to answer when her eyes rolled back and she passed out. He could catch her shoulders in time to avoid her head slamming onto the table. He hoisted her up and carried her to a divan in the far corner of his ready room. He put her down and covered her with a blanket.

"You drank like a true warrior, Vulcan. I salute you."

He walked unsteadily out of his room onto the bridge.

"This room is off-limits for everybody," he growled. "If I learn that anyone has opened this door, there will... be... bloodshed!"

=/\=

"Time to return the favor," Trip said carrying Hoshi to the bunk.

"Wait," she said and he stopped looking down at her.

"I have a dare for you," she said in a hushed voice. "I want you to throw me over your shoulder, carry me to engineering and go down on me on top of the warp reactor."

"You're crazy, Hoshi!" he exclaimed. "What if the captain comes back again, or worse, someone from the repair crews?"

"How does a private strip show sound?" she cooed suggestively and pulled herself up to whisper in his ear. "If you are a good boy there might be some extra service in it for you."

She squealed and giggled in excitement, when he wordlessly tossed her naked body around his neck into a fireman's lift and carried her out the door.

=/\=

No, no, no, no! This just didn't happen, did it!? Having returned from his short two-day mountain climbing trip with Erika, he was about to dump his climbing equipment back in his quarters – if he could find the place. That did seem like quite a challenge right now, because something had to be seriously wrong with his vision.

There definitely must be something wrong with his vision, else it would mean that he had just been overtaken by his chief engineer, carrying his communications officer as stole around his neck. And both of them had apparently no full understanding for the concept of wearing clothes.

Well, they were off-duty, technically, but...

=/\=

T'Pol woke up with a crippling head ache. Looking around she found herself in Commander Shran's ready room. Two empty bottles and two glasses bore testimony to last nights bacchanal. Why was trying to honor Andorian customs so painful – and so debilitating. Her mind was absolutely blank as to what had transpired the evening before. A look under the blanket reassured her that she had at least not engaged in any foolish sexual relations. She could not even sort out her desire for the two partners she already had mated with. Adding a third one was not necessarily conductive to finding peace.

The door opened and Commander Shran and doctor Phlox entered.

"I suppose you are not feeling too well?" Phlox asked with his usual exuberance.

"A most adept description," she groaned and the doctor injected a hypospray. "What are you doing on this ship, doctor?"

"Commander Shran picked me up on Earth. The Andorians have few physicians who are familiar with Vulcan physiology and your mother's message made it quite clear that your exit from Vulcan would not be without complications."

"My mother's message? The one advising me not to travel to Vulcan?" she asked, still holding her head even though the pain started to subside.

"Yes, unfortunately it only arrived two hours after you had left and Starfleet could not know if they could trust the captain of the vessel that trasported you to Vulcan."

"I am grateful for your help, doctor," she said. "Would you please leave me and Commander Shran alone for a while?"

"Of course," he said before leaving. "You know where to find me."

"Commander, have I done... anything foolish last night?" she asked once Phlox was out of the room.

"Drinking like a true warrior is not foolish," he proclaimed. "You honored our customs. But you may have divulged more details about your life than Vulcans normally do."

She stared at him hin shock.

"Rest assured, Commander. None of this will ever leave this room. You have my word as an officer of the Imperial Guard."

"What did I … divulge?"

"You told me of your desire for two mates."

She closed her eyes and applied some breathing techniques to get the shock over her own behavior under control.

"If you want to take the advice from someone, who's race needs four mates for a successful marriage," he said. "Be like the brave warrior you are. Confront them with your wishes."

"It might not be so easy."

"Commander," Shran said and sat down in a chair. "An Andorian quad usually consists of two pairs, who have a deep affection for one mate. That affection is strong enough to motivate them to share their partners with the other two mates. Quads in which three or even all four mates love each other are exceedingly rare. Tell your Commander Tucker and the other female about your desires. If their affection for you is strong enough, they might share your attention and there might even be a chance that both desire each other as well. The worst that can happen is that your relationship does not work. But at the moment it does not exist at all and all you have is emotional pain, which must be even harder for you Vulcans than it is for us."

"I am grateful for your advice, Commander," she said meekly.

=/\=

_two days later_

"Wow, this is amazing," Trip said as they walked into Hoshi's house on Okinawa. It was a traditional Japanese design with a garden that was obviously well kept in her absence.

"At least we don't have to worry about running into the Captain here," she giggled, peeling off her clothes – predictably. "Would you mind being a good engineer and get the heating and the pump running for the _onsen_?"

"The what?" he asked.

"The bath? Just outside the back door?" she asked, rolling her eyes with a grin.

=/\=

T'Pol stepped out of the Andorian shuttle at the landing coordinates that Starfleet had forwarded to them. She had agreed to be debriefed on what had transpired on Vulcan, but the Starfleet authorities had granted her a nights sleep beforehand.

"_Convey my gratitude and best regards to Commander Shran,_" she told the pilot in Andorian. In reference to her culture the pilot answered with a silent nod and closed the hatch.

Judging by the sounds she heard when she entered the dwelling, her beloved was most content as Hoshi's giggles could be heard quite clearly. When she walked out into the backyard, she froze. She saw Trip and Hoshi unclothed in a hot bath. He was stimulating her mammary glands with his tongue. Hoshi still looked still grossly malnourished, but slightly healthier than before her departure. Trip's physique looked even more aesthetically pleasing than she remembered him.

He stopped stimulating Hoshi and turned to look at her.

"Surprise," she heard him say. "Guess what, all three of us had the same 'problem'."

She could feel her body starting to shiver, when she realized that Shran's most optimistic prediction turned out to be true.

"Forgive me, beloved," she said meekly. "I should have told you the truth earlier."

"She's role-playing," Hoshi whispered in his ear. "She's got a submissive streak. Boss her around."

He look at her incredulously. She nodded and squeezed his member under water.

"Forgiven," Trip announced 'benevolently'. "Now show me them tits, darlin'"

T'Pol removed her boots and socks, before slowly unzipping her suit and letting it fall down to her ankles. She stepped aside, discarding the garment. With a swift motion she removed her grey top and her full breasts bounced into freedom.

"Is this view satisfactory, beloved?" she asked obediently. A wet patch appeared at the front of her bottom piece.

"Nice, really nice," Trip commented. "Now let's get rid of that wet piece o' clothing. Wouldn't want you to catch a cold, would we."

She pushed down her bottom piece, baring herself for him. Her whole body was shivering in excitement.

"Now come in here and let me kiss you senseless, darlin'."

She rushed into the water and clung to his body.

"I love you too, darlin'," he whispered and kissed her hotly.

A tear of emotion ran down Hoshi's face.

They were finally together.


End file.
